The Interview
by nights-ether
Summary: Some years after the Labyrinth Sarah is in need of a job and who is the mysterious gentleman who interviews her?


-1AN: I don't own Labyrinth and any of it's characters. I do own my original characters and story. Done purely for entertainment so Enjoy

*This is a one shot story. My others are so long so I thought I'd have fun. Please review my other stories if you've read them.

The fake grandfather clock struck twelve and Sarah sighed. She was now twenty-three and freezing in Alaska. A year before Sarah followed who she thought was the one to Alaska where both worked for a few months as teachers in rural schools. After, they decided to move to Anchorage where she got a job as a waitress and he went to business school. Six months later in December he broke it off telling her he found someone new who he had more in common with at school and thus now Sarah was again interviewing for a new job, this time at the local library.

Sarah nervously glanced at the clock wondering why her potential boss was running thirty minutes late. Again she returned to the game of chess she was playing on her phone.

Damn, she thought, I really suck at chess. She cursed her ex boyfriend Sean and his Russian exchange student girlfriend. If not for her she could be back in school earning a masters in teaching and would be free from working dead end jobs.

"Hello," she heard a male voice say. "You must be Sarah." She looked up and saw a tall, blonde, handsome man who she assumed was English due to his accent. He wore the usual boring black suit with a solid color shirt, blue, and a tie to match.

"Yes," she said putting her phone away and getting up. " Sarah Williams." She shook his hands and became mesmerized by his beautiful eyes.

"Well 'Sarah Williams'," he said. "My name is Sebastian. Thank you for coming in and please come with me."

"Okay." They walked from the waiting room which had two dark brown leather couches facing each other and one painting of the Alaska wilderness which spanned the entire wall of Sarah's couch. For some reason there were four flower arrangements done in the same style which looked like ballerinas in long green skirts in the middle of a dance, one of their legs higher than their head.

The walked down a corridor to the right of the waiting room and entered a room five doors away. Sebastian opened the door and motioned for her to go in. Inside was a long table with red swivel chairs all around. There as a projector on the table with a black phone beside it and a projector screen at the end of the table.

"The conference room," he said stating the obvious just in case she had any doubts.

"Okay," she said a little bit nervous as she really needed the job as it paid well, was part time and she could make her own schedule. Maybe she could take a class or two at the local college.

"Alright, so let's begin," he said taking out a piece of paper. He looked down and skimmed the approved questions he was required to ask her. Taking a pen he began writing answers to some of the questions while Sarah stared at him and fidgeted in her seat opposite him. She wiped her sweaty palms on her black trousers and stared at the clock. Then she looked at the phone with it's small screen and many buttons. She scanned the room for something interesting, out of the ordinary to look at but there was nothing. It was just an ordinary conference room in an ordinary library. She sighed and went back to staring at her handsome potential boss.

Ten minutes passed then fifteen as Sebastian filled in the answer sheet.

"So," Sarah said trying to interpret what the silence meant. Did he make up his mind already and decide she wasn't worth an interview? " Are we beginning now ?"

"No," he replied without looking up. Sarah sighed and again began examining the room with her eyes and then went back to examining the man sitting across the table from her.

She noticed he was wearing a gold watch with figures etched into it. She couldn't make out what they were though. The stared at the watch trying to figure out what the gold figures were and unknown to her, was slowly moving closer to Sebastian until she was lying on the table her face an inch above the watch.

"Do you like it," he asked her.

"Yes," she answered still staring at the watch but unable to see the details of the figures carved in it. It was if she were wearing someone else's strong prescription glasses, though her vision was perfect.

"Do you want to wear it," he asked her.

"Yes." He undid the clasp and handed the watch to her. Sarah took it, sat up on the table and put it on. She held the watch to her eyes and saw… Hoggle?Ludo?

Confused she looked up and instead of the boring librarian she saw wild blonde hair with glitter in it, a long white cape which for some reason was fluttering though they were in a room with no windows.

"Jareth, you tricked me!" She said getting off the table and standing opposite him.

"Yes I did. But I wasn't the first man who tricked you my sweet Sarah, now was I? Hoggle told me everything. I made him."

"And you imprisoned him and Ludo in your watch!"

"No my sweet. It's just a carving. There's no need to be dramatic." Jareth sat down and clasped his hand on the table. "Now would you like to have your revenge on what's-his name?"

"Sean," Sarah said. She hesitated, then sat down at her seat. "Jareth I really need this job."

"My dear," Jareth said reaching one gloved hand out to her. " If you need money all you have to do is ask. Anyways let's find the boy and his toy and have some fun like we did when you were young."

Sarah grabbed his hand, squeezed it and smiled. "Alright," she said "Woo hoo. I'm the Queen of the Underground once more. No one shall ever cross me anymore!"

"Yes and I am Jareth the mighty king of the Underground. I will smite down all those who oppose me while simultaneously taking over the business world in the human world. I will be…" He motioned for her to come closer and then shouted in her ear " King of the World!"

"Yowza, you know it. Ugh, let's go my funky fresh king," Sarah put on her sunglasses, grabbed her purse opened it and threw multicolored glitter around the room. Music started playing- the Underground equivalent of funk- and both danced to the waiting portal that had opened. Sarah changed into to queenly garb of a long golden dress with a silver belt which looked like a branch of leaves and flowers. Her hair was now longer, past her knees and was arranged in a series of complicated braids and twists with of course glitter lightly dusted on it.

"My Queen," Jareth said, offering up his arm.

"My King," Sarah said, accepting and both walked off to the Underground where they planned on bringing her ex boyfriend and dipping him into the Bog of Eternal Stench.


End file.
